Nuestro Mismo Destino
by misao shinomori-12
Summary: UA. Tsukasa vuelve de NY, pero tendrá una gran disputa con Tsukushi.¿Romper su relación después de tantos años?. Una nueva chica entrará para revolucionarles la vida...¿T&T? o ¿T&R?


**-Nuestro mismo destino-**

"_La mayoría de la gente piensa que lo que sucede en este mundo.._

_es una simple coincidencia… _

_Pero en realidad no se dan cuenta que todo esta escrito…_

_Es el destino y nadie lo puede cambiar.."_

**-Capítulo 1: El despertar –**

El mundo es tan pequeño…desde aquí arriba todo parece tan insignificante…Me pregunto, ¿quién sería capaz de despreciar un mundo como éste? .Puede que tenga sus problemas, como todos, pero…¿no es grandioso poder vivir y disfrutar de la vida? .Mi opinión es simple…me gusta el mundo, tal y como es, con sus rarezas y demás, es simplemente…perfecto.

- ¿Shayiko-san qué piensa? – una voz femenina me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Eh, ah no es nada Shizuka-san de veras – una sonrisa inocente asomó en mi rostro.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no venía a Japón? – la pregunta de Shizuka me sorprendió.

- Bueno…creo que más o menos 5 años… - contesté riendo.

- ¿Enserio, pues vaya…es una lástima, Japón es hermoso. – sonrió, su sonrisa era…tan bonita.

- Si, lo sé, pero ya bien sabe Shizuka-san como es ser la descendiente de una empresa importante. – sonreí. Mientras, sin querer, me distraje nuevamente con las vistas que se observaban desde la ventana del avión privado en el que montábamos Shizuka y yo.

- Su familia es muy importante Shayiko-san, una cadena de los restaurantes "Momiyi", los más famosos en Occidente y Oriente…es normal que tenga que viajar a menudo y no pueda visitar su país de origen. Aún así, es triste…- un deje de tristeza intentó acaparar el bello rostro de Shizuka.

- ¡No se ponga así Shizuka-san, cierto es que hecho de menos no poder ver el lugar donde nací, pero no me quejo, hay cosas mucho peores que esto…te lo aseguro. – Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

Shizuka se asombró ante mi sinceridad, tan inocente, y murmuró levemente…

- Shayiko-san…

- ¡Shizuka-san! –Mi rostro hizo un intento de seriedad – cuantas veces debo decirte que me llame por mi nombre y no con tanta formalidad.

- Ah, lo siento Tsubasa-san – sonrió, ya que verme a mí seria…la asustó levemente.

En ese momento las dos comenzamos a reír a carcajada limpia, felices. Por ahora todo estaba siendo…perfecto.

Me llamo Tsubasa Shayiko, tengo 21 años, mi familia es realmente poderosa y rica, tenemos una cadena de restaurantes "Momiyi", verdaderamente famosos en Occidente y Oriente, próximamente en América.

Conocí a Shizuka-sempai en España, ya que he vivido dos años allí, más tarde fuimos a Francia, donde pasé la mitad de un año, hasta que a Shizuka se le ocurrió la idea de traerme con ella a Japón, por el cumpleaños de una de sus mejores amigas. No nos fue difícil iniciar una bonita amistad, las dos éramos provenientes del mismo país; y ya que ella es mi abogada, se encarga la mayoría de las veces de aconsejarme en temas administrativos y legales. Aún así para mi es como mi hermana mayor, mi mejor amiga…Nos conocemos desde hace dos años y medio y nunca nos hemos distanciado, ni una sola vez.

Cuando cumplí los 17, mis padres decidieron que nada más graduarme en el instituto Eirin, me llevarían a Europa. Y así ocurrió. Mi hermano mayor Rei Shayiko decidió trabajar con mi padre, fue cumplir los 18, y se fue a EE.UU. para convencer a las demás empresas de fomentar nuestra cadena de restaurantes en América también. Ahora debe tener unos 24 años. Hace más o menos 6 años que no le veo, sé sobre él, por sus cartas y demás, pero no le veo desde que se fue. Aún que sé que llegó a Japón hace un par de meses, pero como decía, mi hermano se fue con mi padre, y yo me quedé con mi madre por Europa.

Tengo el pelo castaño claro, ojos color miel y no soy muy alta, mido 1'60 y peso unos 49 kilos. Me gusta leer, dibujar, salir a pasear y pasármelo bien, soy extremadamente animada y realista, algo orgullosa y sobre todo cabezota. En el amor…nunca me he enamorado, así que no sé como podría reaccionar ante una escena así…Por ahora esto es todo sobre mí.

------------------------------

Nada más aterrizar el avión, estábamos bajando por las escaleras metálicas, cuando una voz de una chica captó nuestra atención.

- ¡¡¡¡SHIZUKA-SEMPAIIIIII!!!! -una chica delgada y algo baja de estatura, con el pelo castaño, corrió llorando de felicidad hacia Shizuka.

- ¡¡¡Tsukushi-san!!! – se aferró en un afectuoso abrazo con la joven castaña.

Sonreí, era una escena preciosa.

La chica se separó lentamente de Shizuka y se limpió un poco las lágrimas de sus mejillas, y sonriendo la dijo:

- Que alegría que hayas vuelto Shizuka-sempai.

- Yo también me alegro de volver a verte Tsukushi-san – la sonrió dulcemente

Cuando llegué al final de las escaleras, observé no muy lejos de las chicas, un grupo de hombres, tres para ser exactos, pero todos, verdaderamente guapos.

La chica se percató de mi presencia. Me observó y se sorprendió, Shizuka giró la cabeza y me vio.

- Oh dios, que maleducada soy…-se acercó a mi dejando a un lado a la joven y aferrándose a mi brazo me situó donde estaban los demás allí presentes.

- Chicos, ella es mi mejor amiga y clienta, Tsubasa Shayiko. – sonrió, yo me sonrojé levemente al tener todas las miradas encima de mi.

- Oh, ¿tú eres la famosa hija de los Shayiko, la heredera de la cadena de restaurantes "Momiyi"…- habló un chico moreno y alto con un rostro de interés.

- Eh…Si, soy yo…- tartamudeé levemente, con miedo de su rostro.

- Me llamo Soujiro Nishikado, encantado de conocerte- me ofreció una sonrisa tipo "Don Juan".

- Mmmm…encantada – no me gustó nada esa sonrisa, aunque no lo hice notar mucho.

- Yo soy Akira Mimasaka, igualmente encantado de conocerte – esta vez éste me guiñó un ojo.

- Lo mismo digo…- me estaba poniendo rígida ante estos gestos, pero no quería hacerlo notar, al menos no la primera vez que los veía.

- Yo soy Tsukushi Makino, mucho gusto Shayiko-san…-sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa y el saludo.

- … - el chico castaño y con ojos fríos me miró de arriba abajo, y giró el rostro mirando hacia otro lado.

Me quedé a cuadros…

- Pero…Hanazawa Rui…- Tsukushi le miró como diciendo "¿Qué coño estás haciendo comportándote así con ella?"

- Los niños ricos…que consentidos son algunos…- todos me miraron sorprendidos – creí que no quedaba gente así por el mundo, pero veo que me equivoqué. No tenga prisa en contestarme, no me hará falta saberlo, no creo que me queden ganas de ver a gente así a menudo.- y con eso dicho, me di la vuelta – Discúlpenme, pero debo volver a mi mansión, Shizuka-san te llamaré más tarde. Encantada de haberos conocido…a casi todos, claro…

Y con esto dicho, desaparecí del lugar, sabiendo que tras de mi, miradas asombradas se posaban en mi espalda.

-------------------------------

Llegué a mi habitación. Después de saludar a todo el personal, me tumbé en mi cama y cerré los ojos con la mano sobre mi frente, intenté descansar un poco. Pero unos pasos rápidos llegaron a mi cuarto, y seguidamente la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de par en par, provocando un sonido incómodo.

Resoplé, y abrí levemente mi ojo derecho, pude apreciar no muy claramente una silueta grande y fuerte, ya sabía quien era, así que me di la vuelta y, tumbándome boca abajo, intenté conciliar el sueño, por que sabía lo que venía ahora…

- Tsu…Tsubasa…lle…llegas y no…no me avi…no me avisas…- una voz masculina y jadeante se escuchó en el cuarto.

- Ay…Rei déjame descansar – intenté olvidar que se encontraba allí mi hermano mayor.

- Eres una desagradable, hace 6 años que no nos vemos, y a ti te da exactamente igual – noté cierto enfado en el tono de voz de mi hermano

- Tampoco ibas a cambiar demasiado…- moví levemente la mano como diciendo que se fuera, y sin siquiera mover otra parte de mi cuerpo, nuevamente intenté dormir.

- Nunca cambiarás, siempre serás la pequeña delgaducha cabezota de…- no pudo continuar ya que le lancé un cojín en toda la cara.

- ¡Tú! Rubito consentido de papá, vete de mi cuarto antes de que tenga que llegar a extremos más peligrosos, y esta vez no habrá ningún cojín de plumas por medio, si no algo afilado para sustituirlo así que...-Rei ya se encontraba fuera de mi cuarto ante tal amenaza, pero aún así, y con la puerta cerrada, pudo escuchar mi aterrador grito de guerra- ¡¡¡FUERA DE MI CUARTO!!!

-Dios…a veces, no puedo creer que este monstruo sea de mi propia sangre…- jadeaba aterrado.

- ¡¡TE HE OÍDO REI SHAYIKO!! –grité con todas mis fuerzas

Rei salió corriendo pasillo abajo.

Ahora no me podía dormir…miré a un lado aún con mi cuerpo boca abajo encima de mi cama. Estaba mi escritorio de madera, donde solía hacer mis tareas del instituto. Vi que había un libro con la esquina de un papel sobresaliendo dentro de éste. Mi hermano ya me había quitado el sueño, así pues me levanté a verlo.

El libro era el álbum con las fotos de todos los alumnos de la Secundaria Alta de la Escuela Eirin, del día de mi graduación. Abrí el libro por la parte en la que sobresalía la hoja y me sorprendí enormemente, en esta foto…estaban…

-----------------------------

- ¿¿¿¡¡ CÓMO QUÉ DOUMYOUJI HA VUELTO DE EE.UU.¡¡??? – Tsubaki Doumyouji empezó a correr eufórica por la mansión hasta encontrar su teléfono móvil y marcar el número de Tsukushi Makino.

- ¡¡Si, Tsukushi-san, ven enseguida por favor!!...Aja…Claro, está bien…Te esperaré… ¡Ten cuidado! – colgó el teléfono.

- Tama-sempai, llame a todos los compañeros de Tsukasa. Akira, Soujiro y Rui… ¡enseguida por favor! – ordenó muy nerviosa.

- Enseguida Señorita Tsubaki. – y la mujer mayor se fue a cumplir lo ordenado.

- Por fin vuelves…pequeño gamberro…- una sonrisa maliciosa asomó en el rostro de la mujer.

----------------------------

…Ding, Dong, Ding…

- ¿Si? –una joven criada me abrió la puerta

- Eh…Buenos días, ¿se encuentra por aquí la Señorita Shigeru-san? – pregunté aún sin estar muy segura de si seguiría viviendo aquí mi vieja amiga.

- Si claro, pase por favor – dejó paso para que pudiera entrar en el edificio.

- Gracias.

- Espere en esta sala por favor, iré a avisar a la Señorita - y con ello dicho, marchó a lo acordado.

Me senté en el sillón blandito que había en el salón, era reconfortable, la sala estaba amueblada con un gusto excelente. Las paredes de un color blanco pastel, una lámpara gigante en el techo dando una brillante y luminosa luz, una acogedora chimenea de color blanco que se situaba a mi lado…exactamente a mi derecha. Me levanté a observarla.

Justo encima había unos marcos con fotos. Las miré curiosa, en una de ellas estaba Shigeru de pequeñita con un vestido muy bonito de color rosa y que debió ser muy caro; con una cara refunfuñada, como si estuviera de mala leche, y con un osito marrón entre sus brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente, como queriendo que nadie se lo quitara…era adorable.

Al lado otra de sus padres, una joven mujer morena, y un señor más alto que ella con un rostro tétrico y serio, con la piel clara, pelo castaño y corto.

Y por último una foto de cuatro chicas…En ella estaba Shigeru y otras tres más que no conocía. Sonreí, iba a desviar la mirada hacia otro lugar pero…algo me llamó la atención, nuevamente observé la última foto, y fijé mi vista a la última chica…era igual que la joven que me presentó Shizuka-san, esa tal Tsukushi Makino… ¿no?

- Perdone, siento haberla echo esperar…- una voz familiar me hizo voltear sorprendida, la miré, mi Shigeru-san…como había cambiado y que mayor estaba ya…

- Hola, Shigeru-san – sonreí dulcemente

Shigeru tardó unos instantes en reconocerme, pero cuando lo hizo, se abalanzó sobre mí como una fiera, y me dio un abrazo enorme y lleno de cariño. Creo que se puso a llorar y todo.

- ¡¡TSUBASA-SAN, QUÉ DE TIEMPO!! – gritó sonriente…Yo la devolví la sonrisa gustosa…

**..Continuará..**

**N/A: **¿Qué os ha parecido? .La idea para esta historia no me costó demasiado, sin embargo explicarla detalladamente aquí…si que me costó un poco, jajaja, pero todo es cuestión de tiempo. Si queréis saber como es Tsubasa Makino…Os diré algo.

¿Conocéis el nuevo manga que ha publicado Youko Kamio, con nombre "Cat Street". Pues la protagonista de dicho manga, que creo que se llama Kaito, o algo parecido, es Tsubasa!! .Quería hacer un poco más liosa la historia añadiendo un nuevo personaje para nuestros famosos enredos amorosos de esta serie. Así que ya sabéis, si queréis conocer a Tsubasa Shayiko ( el nombre me lo inventé yo, pero es que me encanta ese nombre jujuju n///n) pues buscar por "Cat Street" en Internet y os saldrá. Bueno, espero sus reviews ansiosa, me gustó mucho escribir esta historia y tengo todavía más ideas en mente, es mi primer fic de HYD, así que por favor, no sean malos y dejarme un review ¿si? .Hasta la próxima!!!


End file.
